The Protector
by Phoenix Estheim
Summary: Vaan and the orphans of Rabanastre used to have a 'mother' but after the murder of the king she was taken. Who was she? What happened to her? What difference will she have on the story? OC won't appear until later on. Warning slash parirings OOC
1. Chapter 1 Waking up in the dark

Title: The Protector

Summary: Vaan and the orphans of Rabanastre used to have a 'mother' but after the murder of the king she was taken. Who was she? What happened to her? What difference will she have on the story? Warning slash parirings OOC

Pairings: mostly undecided, Vaan/Balthier

Warnings: Slash, mildly OOC Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII all recognisable characters don't belong to me

* * *

Chapter 1 – Waking up in the dark

What happened? Dull light strikes his eyes as he stares up at the ceiling wondering where he was and how he got here. Blinking the surrounding area came into focus; he was in what looked like a dungeon underneath the sand. Watching sand fall through the ceiling Vaan shot up with a start as he remembered what happened, sneaking into the palace, finding the stone, Balthier and Fran chasing him, escaping though the sewers, meeting 'Amalia" and battling the Firemane before being captured by imperials. Quickly his hand flew up to check on the feathered earing he always wore in his left ear. Feeling its comforting weight he relaxed slightly.

"You're awake"

Vaan jumped and spun round to see Balthier sitting nonchalantly on a broken pillar behind him. Looking as if he was sitting in a bar rather than wherever they had been taken.

"Where are we and where is Fran?"

"Prison, where else? More like a dungeon really but it's really all the same."

Balthier ignored the second question, choosing instead to stare at Vaan or rather the earing he was wearing.

"It's interesting how the first thing you do is to check on that earing of yours. Doesn't look valuable but I've nether seem feathers like it. Where did you get it?"

"It's a gift from a friend."

Vaan replied defensively. Slowly he got to his feet gingerly holding his head trying to ascertain the damage done by those dratted imperials. Hearing a high pitched scream from the entrance to the room Vaan took an automatic step back wondering at what could make that kind of sound. Stumbling slightly he looked down to see a dead Bangaa, jumping slightly he started again at Balthier's voice.

"Relax, it's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out. It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress."

Vaan wondered how he could look so unbothered and calm, normally Vaan wouldn't be worried but he had no idea if his goal for that evening had succeeded and he worried about the others especially Penelo. Rubbing his head again he could feel a dull throb where the imperial hit him. Balthier noticed this and sighed.

"Why did you provoke that imperial? You must have known that they would strike you. Either you are more idiotic than I thought or it must be something to do with that girl."

Vaan stiffened, weighing up his options as it didn't look like Balthier would not let him answer and he wasn't sure that he could trust him with the truth. Deciding to give him a short answer he relaxed slightly.

"The girl is called Penelo, she is an orphan like me however she has been sheltered and doesn't know about what the imperial soldiers do to people like us. Besides I knew I could take what they gave, she couldn't. Anyway like I asked before where's Fran?"

Balthier sighed knowing that there was more to what Vaan was saying but knew he wouldn't get anything more out of him yet. Despite the outward signs of Vaan just being a simple street rat he could sense that there was more lying beneath the façade.

"She's off to find us a way out."

Vaan waited to see if he would elaborate but after it became apparent that he wouldn't he went to look around. He trusted that Fran would find a way out, one thing he had learnt was that you could always trust a Viera's senses and given how infamous Balthier and how he was acting it is obvious that he had broken out of many places before.

"Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice."

Balthier's voice carried out to Vaan even as he continued out of the room. Looking back he saw Balthier pull out a wineskin from his belt and gesture to it.

"This is all the water we've got. I'd save your strength if I were you."

Vaan ignored his warning, he was used to not having enough water, one of the hazards of being a street rat in a desert city, there were often droughts and he had gotten used to them long ago. He continued out of the room and found himself in a large open area where other prisoners could walk around freely. He could tell from looking which ones where new to the prison as they still looked semi decent in body condition, talking to some of the prisoners that had been here for longer he found the schedule for the food and water delivery, who to watch out for and who t straight out avoid. Apparently there were a group of three Seeqs that attacked the other prisoners for no reason than for fun.

Continuing to explore the area he stumbled upon a hidden doorway to another part of the prison, going through he wasn't prepared for the sight of a massive gladiator style arena sunken in the middle of the room making it easy for people to get in but not out. Hearing a loud thump he looked to see a dead Bangaa that had just fallen from the roof before one that looked close to death fell down after it. As soon as the injured one landed he (for the Bangaa appeared to be male) started to try to get away, shortly after two large Seeqs jumped down after it and continued to assault the unfortunate victim, before he could even think what he was doing Vaan called out to the Seeqs. Hearing his insult they turned and before he could really react he was hit from behind by a third Seeq that had been hiding in the shadows.

Coming round from darkness for the second time in a few hours Vaan found himself being dragged over the sand, suddenly he felt himself being drooped and he looked up to see himself in the arena he had seen earlier. Scrambling up he glanced around to see the three Seeqs circling him. Internally berating himself for his stupidity he got ready to fight.

"Something stinks in here alright. I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty."

Hearing Balthier's voice Vaan let out a small sigh, with Balthier here it evened up the odds, he was confident that he may be able to take the Seeqs by himself but he was worried about what injuries he would get. Looking at the Seeqs Vaan could see that they didn't understand the insult.

"I said you're the one that stinks, ham-shanks. Hear me now?"

Balthier looked annoyed at the stupidity of the Seeqs; he was probably used to a better class of criminal. He vaulted over the railing and landed next to Vaan looking ready to fight. Standing back to back they got ready as the Seeq circled them, suddenly as one the three attacked, Vaan was in his element, before he got his dagger form her he used to defend himself and the other orphans using only his body as a weapon, he was fast, agile and preferred precise hits in the right places over raw strength. In no time at all the three Seeqs had been beaten unconscious they were no match for Vaan and Balthier's fast and agile style. Hearing the fight prisoners had gathered at the rails and when the Seeqs fell more and more turned up, seems these where the Seeq group that Vaan had heard about. Hearing marching from above Vaan and Balthier looked up to see the doors on the higher level opening and heavy armoured soldier marched in with a Bangaa. Hearing Balthier curse they hid at the side of the arena.

"Great. They just don't give up, do they? Now is looking like a good time for us to leave."

Vaan didn't fully understand Balthier's words but he could guess that the Bangaa must be a head-hunter seeing as Balthier was quite infamous although it sounded more personal than just a regular head-hunter. Hearing a noise to the side Vaan looked to see Fran by a partially raised gate, the space was just enough for them to roll out, being cautious they sneaked over and rolled out before Fran shut the gate. Straitening up Balthier motioned for Fran to report her findings confident that she had found something.

"Through the Oubliette, there's a way out. Only…"

Fran paused looking apprehensive.

"Only you sense the Mist"

Balthier finished, this seemed to be a common problem judging by his tone. Fran nodded feeling that no elaboration was needed. Dusting himself off Balthier thought for a second.

"Then we'll need weapons."

Balthier went to continue talking but was interrupted by shouting from above.

"What did you call me? Say that again!"

Looking up it appeared that the imperial soldiers accompanying the Bangaa had taken offense to what he was saying.

"What, couldn't you hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've a sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

The Bangaa looked as angry as the imperial he was addressing. The imperial seemed to have had enough verbal abuse and snapped back at the head-hunter.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy head-hunters. The Empire will restore order here."

Apparently this just enraged the Bangaa even more. This was proving to be quite entertaining to Vaan.

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll wet my blade on you… before I kill Balthier."

Before a fight could break out between the two a voice rang out from behind them.

"That's enough Ba'Gamnan!"

The voice was accompanied by the sound of chain mail and shortly after the speaker came into view. It was a man in full heavy armour which was a dark colour with an ornate helmet and cape which had the crest of the empire printed on the back, the helmet obscured his face from view. Vaan heard an sharp intake of breath from behind him and Fran whispered, voice tinged with dread.

"A Judge."

Vaan was confused at the term he had never come across the term before, from the look of him he was high ranking in the army and only the lowly foot solders interacted with the citizens.

"Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges."

Balthier spoke voice tinged with bitterness and Vaan sensed that he knew more than he said. There was something personal about the way he spoke. After the argument was abruptly stopped the Judge stalked off with the others scrambling to follow him.

"Where is the Captain?"

"We have him in solitary, Your Honour. We're ready to begin our interrogation."

Vaan was confused what type of captain did they have to warrant solitary, maybe a captain of the resistance? But the way they were talking made it seem like the prisoner had been there for a long time. Vaan turned to see Balthier watching the imperials.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox."

With those words Balthier and Fran began to follow the Judge and his entourage with Vaan scrambling to initially keep up. As they stalked the Judge Fran whispered to Vaan whose confusion must have shown.

"The magicks binding the door to the Oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents."

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us"

Balthier continued where Fran left on. Vaan felt somewhat envious at their obvious close bond but continued to follow them deeper into the dungeon. Fran, who was leading suddenly skidded to a stop and backtracked with Balthier and Vaan scrambling to do the same.

"Look"

Looking into the room which Fran was interested in, they saw a large pile of various things including armour, weapons and other things. Balthier seemed to brighten up at the sight of the pile.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments."

Taking that the mean that this is where their and the prisoner's stuff went. Vaan cheerfully joined Balthier and Fran in finding and equipping their lost equipment, he was relieved to find it all undamaged and in the same condition that it was taken in. Having gathered all of their missing stuff they made to leave and catch up with the Judge when Vaan caught sight of a familiar pair of daggers and flute. With a cry of joy he dived at them, snatching them up oblivious to the looks Balthier and Fran where giving him. Lifting the objects from the pile he confirmed that they were the real things and not copies or fakes. The daggers were beautiful with one made of deep obsidian and the other bright silver, they had various runes carved onto the blades and the sheaves where supple dark leather. The flute fit in the sheave next to the daggers and was made from silver as well but with different runes carved onto it. Fastening them onto his waist, keeping it from interfering with his dagger her turned back to see Balthier giving him a look that demanded an explanation.

"They aren't mine, they belong to a friend, she was taken by imperials about 2 years ago shortly after the king was killed. I don't know where she is or even if she is alive but I'll keep these until I know."

With that they started after the Judge, almost running to try and catch up before the opportunity is gone. They caught up just in time to make it through a closing door which locked behind them as soon as they got through. Hiding by the door they looked around to spot several guards patrolling the area. They also saw the back of the Judge as he passed round the corner and into another room.

"There are more turkeys and cutpurses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?"

Balthier voiced what they were all thinking. Keeping quiet they snuck passed the guards, knocking out those that they couldn't go past undetected. Following the Judge they were eventually lead to a small room where they watched as the Judge opened an ornate magical lock, letting the Judge go through they raced into the room before the door could shut. Entering into the Oubliette they looked around the room, it was a large cavernous room with a huge pit in the centre, the Judge and his entourage were gathered close to the edge of the pit and were pulling a cage above the edge of the pit. As the cage came into full view Vaan drew in a furious and shocked breath as the prisoner was none other than the dead Basch fon Ronsenburg, the kingslayer. He watched in shock as the Judge pulled off his helmet to reveal a person who looked disturbingly similar to Basch. They waited for the imperials to finish and leave as they couldn't hear what they were saying.

As soon as the imperials left Vaan took the opportunity and rushed as Basch's cage and leapt on it.

"You! It's your fault! He trusted you! She trusted you…."

Vaan's shouting ceased abruptly as he spotted feathers in Basch's hair. They were identical to the ones in his earing. Staring at them in shock he made to start shouting at Basch again when he heard Balthier telling him to shut up before Fran saying that she is going to drop the cage. Before he could process what she meant he felt an abrupt feeling of weightlessness before they plunged into the darkness below. The last thing he heard was the sound of metal footprints rushing towards the room before all he could see was the darkness and he could only feel the rush of air as they fell before they hit to bottom.

* * *

Hi Phoenix here, this is a story that has stuck in my head for a while, updates may be a bit slow as I have uni work but I will try to update regularly. If you read my other story Stolen Magic I am still writing it but have hit writers block and uni is occupying my time.

Thanks for reading. Please review but no flames please although I accept constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 2 Escape and Explanations

Chapter 2 – Escape and Explanations

Groaning slightly Balthier picked himself and dusted himself off, the fall had been longer than predicted, looking up he could see Fran standing perfectly poised off to the side, Vaan seemed to be unharmed but was lying stunned in a pile of dust and Basch seemed equally stunned lying half out of the now broken remains of what had been his cage. He knew that it would be wiser to travel through this passage as a group especially with the mist Fran smelt. He went and stood next to Fran giving her another check to see if she really was unharmed as she appeared, hearing dual groans from behind him he turned to see that Vaan and Basch were recovering at the same time.

Vaan groaned trying to work out what happened and why he felt so sore, looking to his left he say the scruffy figure of Basch, suddenly he remembered, instantly his demeanour changed and the cheerful and innocent street disappeared and a hardened warrior appeared, before the others could react he leapt at Basch smoothly pulling his dagger out of his sheaf and pinned Basch on his back dagger poised against his throat.

"I will ask once more, where did you get those feathers?"

The dangerous steely voice seemed out of place coming from Vaan and Fran and Balthier were too shocked at the sudden change in Vaan. Basch stared at Vaan in slight confusion at the passion he was showing until he caught sight of the earing he was wearing, at the sight of it he relaxed slightly.

"She gave it to me. You're one of hers then."

It was more of a statement than a question. At Basch's answer Vaan seemed to relax and rolled off Basch, he gave a small nod of the head before the soldier disappeared and the street rat came back, although they could still see the soldier in the way he held his dagger. After Vaan rolled off him Basch gingerly got to his feet, he was slightly unsteady but seemed to steady himself through willpower, although his shakiness was to be expected after two years in that cage. Sheaving his dagger Vaan tuned round to see Balthier's questioning gaze and flinched slightly as he realised that they must have seen the slipping of his mask. Sighing softly rather than giving Balthier the answers he wanted he strode past Balthier and Fran calling behind him.

"We're not safe yet, those imperials may find a way down and I don't know about you but I don't want to be standing here when they do."

Realising that he was right they followed him, Balthier gave Fran a look that said that they should press the matter later when they are out of immediate danger. They followed Vann into a large brightly lit area that has a large machine in the middle which appeared to be a generator with a switch on it that wasn't working. Following the stairs down they found that there was a Bangaa who appeared to be an escaped prisoner; they wondered who he had not escaped yet especially when it turned out that he had the fuse needed to fix the generator and open the large gate that blocked the exit. While the others were up fixing the generator Vaan had a quick conversation about why the Bangaa was still in the room and had not escaped.

"The tunnels are long, dark and have many things lurking in them. I tried escaping when I first got down here but I had to flee as there were too many monsters. If you want to try to get out here is some advice. Don't let the lights go out; if you do things get so much worse."

After those words the Bangaa fell silent, not long after he finished speaking there was an exclamation of triumph from Balthier and the generator hummed into life, Vaan could see the switch that was behind the Bangaa now glowed and looked like it would work. Shortly after the others came back down and when Vaan pressed the switch the gate groaned and slowly opened. Remembering the Bangaa's words Vaan unsheathed his dagger and motioned for the others to also ready their weapons.

As they stepped out of the first corridor the lights started to flicker, looking around they spotted a greenish, blue bug sucking at an exposed power line. As the lights dimmed they head groaning and shuffling from a corridor to the side, turning to face this new enemy they were greeted with the sight of a group of shuffling zombies. Assessing the situation Balthier immediately took charge, being the most experienced in these types of situations.

"Vaan, Basch you deal with the Zombie, Fran and I will deal with the mimic, these things love power and will consume it given half a chance, kill it though and it will give it back."

With those words they rushed into action, Basch used his fists to knock the Zombies back while Vaan slashed at the Zombies using his agility and speed learnt from years in Lowtown to avoid getting hit in return. At the same time Balthier and Fran were also double teaming to confuse and take out the mimic. It didn't take long for both pairs to dispatch their opponents and the lights became bright once again. They kept their weapons out as they continued down the passageway, they kept to a standard formation of Basch distracting the monsters, Vaan darting in and out taking out what he could and Fran and Balthier keeping back and picking off any that got too close. More than once they had to take side tunnels to track down all the mimics that were sucking the power so that they could open the many gates and keep the numerous zombies and other horrors away.

They eventually stumbled on a safe zone where a glowing blue crystal seemed to repel the monsters. By unanimous agreement they all stopped to rest and recover. Basch immediately scavenged from several fallen soldiers to find some armour and a sword to fight with.

"Right before we go any further I would like some answers. Obviously something is going on here and I have a bad feeling that Fran and I will get mixed up in this, so you two, start talking."

Vaan winced at his words and one look at Balthier's face confirmed that he was absolutely serious. Rather than giving in strait away Vaan in turn looked to Basch to start the tale. Giving a sour look at all three of them Basch started his tale of what happened that ill-fated night and what happened to him afterwards.

"That night when we went to rescue the king we went because we had received intelligence that the king was in danger, looking back that must have been an imperial plot to get us there is the first place. My group, which included your brother Reks, went in the back while Vossler's group was a distraction. We slipped in with minimal fighting it seemed too easy, at one point your brother volunteered to stay behind to fight off a group of Imperials that were coming at us from behind. While he fought them I continued on with the rest of the group. When we got to the throne room we found a trap waiting for use, the king was dead and we were surrounded by Imperials, completely outnumbered, we tried to fight them off but one by one all of my party was killed before I was the only one left. They didn't kill me but instead disarmed me, restrained me and hid me to the side. After I was hidden I saw Gabranth, the judge you saw earlier, impersonate me confront Reks before stabbing him. After that I was taken away and have been in that cage ever since until you broke me out. As for how I know her, she met me when I was first promoted to captain, she gave me these feathers saying that as long as I had them I would be able to get help in Rabanastre no matter what happens."

After Basch finished speaking the others were silent thinking about what he has said.

"Quite a story you have there Captain, but still the pieces fit, I'll give you that"

Balthier's voice broke the silence before turning to Vaan and pinning him with an expectant look. He huffed before beginning his tale.

"Five year ago my parent were killed by the plague after that most people assume that Reks and I moved in with Penelo and her parents but they didn't have the space or money, instead we ended up on the streets of Lowtown. Our parents were some of the first casualties and it didn't take long for the plague to wipe out many more of the population, more and more kids like us were driven to Lowtown, for the first few months things were bad, there were too many of us and as Reks and I were some of the oldest we tried our best to look after them. It was a few months after we had been kicked onto the streets when we first met her.

I had just entered Lowtown after a day of pickpocketing in the market area so that we had something to feed us; she was waiting for me just after the entrance. I couldn't see much of her as she wore a long cloak that covered her body and head, while her face was in shadow. I remember being confused as she knew my name and that of my brother's and the names of all of the orphans that were with us, she told me of a safe place for us to stay and offered to help us in providing for the orphans. I was suspicious at first and after she left I scouted out the place by myself, I watched the place for several days but she had spoken the truth, the place was abandoned and was the perfect place to hide all of us. Shortly after we moved in and were much safer than we had been on the streets. We were wary for the first few weeks in the new hiding place but after a while we relaxed, it was soon after when she approached me again.

It was the same place as last time, she was waiting for me and offered to teach me how to fight to defend myself, I was hesitant at first and refused but she came back each day and I grew to trust her. After that she came more often and slowly we accepted her and she took the position of 'mother'. She reduced the strain of looking after the orphans and taught us the skills we needed to survive.

Things were going well or as well as they could when we were living in Lowtown, thieving to survive. Then the war came. The first we heard was when Nabudis fell, the streets were rife with the gossip and it didn't take long for us to figure out what was happening. Penelo's parents were killed during one of the fights and she joined us in our hiding place. When the war started She started to come less and less, shortly after the fortress of Nalbina fell and the prince was killed, then the king agreed to sign that damned treaty. Reks signed up with the military and went with Captain Basch to rescue the king. The next day we got the news that Captain Basch had killed the king and that there was a survivor, my brother.

That night she turned up at the hiding place telling me that there was something that she had to do and that I was to help her. She told me to wait by the entrance to the Garamsythe Waterway for her to turn up with someone, once they arrived I was to take the person to the Giza plains via the door that leads out of Lowtown, bypassing the gate, I was to take her to a chocobo that was at the village in the Giza planes where there would be a soldier waiting to take the person.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, she turned up with a woman who was wearing the same cloak that I had first seen her in, then everything went wrong as we went to go through Lowtown Imperials were suddenly swarming the place, we were backed into a corner when she told me to take the person and run while she held them off, before I could protest she pushed me and the person into a small hole that lead through into the next alley while she took on the numerous imperials. I did the only thing I could, I took the person and ran for it, we eventually made it to the village and I handed over the person to the soldier before sprinting back to Rabanastre as fast as I could, but I was too late. I head from Kytes, another orphan that the Imperials were too numerous and too her away, we were devastated but we had to move on and fast. Shortly after that the Imperials were swarming the streets and life got a lot harder. I had to take over as the head of our group of orphans and our numbers swelled even more after the war finished. Some of them, like Penelo, got lucky and found jobs working in a shop but most of us had to survive by thieving.

For two year we survived, keeping away from the soldiers and living on what we could get, however that changed, Imperials found a small group of the orphans playing in the streets and without a word attacked them. They managed to get away and back to our hiding place but it was almost too late, they were badly injured and there was nothing that we could do to heal them. That night I went to Old Dalan and he told me that way into the palace. I knew that there would be something in the palace treasury to help, white magic strong enough to heal them. As soon as I could I snuck in and found the treasure room, after finding the scroll that detailed how to cast the magic I found the switch for the gem. I remembered one of the things that she had told me. A powerful gem that was hidden in the palace and that would one day be needed. I knew that I couldn't let the imperials get their hands on it so I took it, shortly after you came in and you know the rest.

As for who she is, she is Arra, the Queen of Lowtown and first vassal of the line of King Raithwall. The feathers show that we are one of hers and they are special, if you betray her they turn black and disappear."

The others were silent for a longer time as the processed Vaan's tale. No other words were said as they agreed to continue on. They battled their way through until they reached a large chamber from which they could smell the clean desert air beyond. However before they could get across the room a huge Mimic Queen fell down from the celling along with several of her young, which immediately started to drain the power form several exposed cable around the walls.

Assessing the situation they sprang into action, Fran and Balthier hung back and picked off the Mimic Queen's children to stop the power draining too rapidly, while also taking shots at the Queen herself. Vaan darted around the Queen's feet taking quick and precise swipes at her legs trying to cripple her while Basch swung at her taking small chunks out with each swing. Eventually she fell, however before they could celebrate the chamber began to shake and they rushed towards the exit and ran blindly into the bright sun over the Estersand.

* * *

That's another chapter done. Thank you to the person who reviewed please do. Sorry for the delay I wanted to get this out sooner but had midsemester exams.

Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3 Home and the Hidden

Chapter 3 Home and the Hidden

Blinking they stumbled out into the night sun over the desert, pausing to catch their breath after the fight and flight, Vaan looked behind them to see clouds of dust still coming out of the tunnel entrance which was now completely caved in due to the Mimic Queen's fall. Looking back he saw the others had gained their breath and Balthier was looking at him with the same strange contemplating expression that he had taken to wearing ever since the story of Arra.

"Right, I don't know about you people but I would like to be getting back to civilisation where I can get a bath and a change of clothes. By my reckoning we should be on the south side of the Estersand and less that a day's walk from Rabanastre. Right let's get on and going then."

Balthier's voice jolted Vaan out of his thoughts, agreeing with him the four of them set off in the direction of Rabanstre with Balthier and Fran walking together while Vaan and Basch were a little but behind them. They avoided most of the creatures that roamed the sand taking down the few that came after them.

"So, what are your plans for when we get back to Rabanastre? I mean you are still a wanted man and almost everyone considers you a traitor."

Vaan's voice broke the silence that had enveloped the group since they set off. Basch considered the question before answering.

"I need to get in contact with the resistance, when I convince them that I was framed they will be able to help me rescue Amalia. After that, I'm not sure; it will depend on what happens."

"Are you sure? The resistance is not the same as when you left. Neither is Rabanastre for that matter. It will be hard for them to trust you as they have become quite set in their ways, they don't seem to remember that they are not the only ones that want change, they forget about the citizens. Maybe you can help them to recognise that they are not alone in this fight."

"You speak from experience."

"After your apparent betrayal and the suicide of the princess the resistance withdrew from the rest of the city and now trust no one. Although they refuse the help of anyone not directly in the resistance we still help, I have lost count of how many times we have had to redirect the imperial soldiers to prevent them finding the resistance. They are not great at hiding and blending in. They don't see the citizens anymore, they don't even recognise the feathers, if they don't change soon then we will have to make them. At the moment all they do is put Rabanastre in danger. I can get you into Rabanastre and get one of the orphans to take you to the resistance, I need to check on the hurt children, hopefully the magic can heal them. If you need help or to find me just show the feathers to any of the orphans hey will be able to find me."

With that they fell into an uneasy silence, Basch was thinking deeply about Vaan's words. If what he said was true then things were much worse than he had originally thought. Although the level of knowledge from the young man surprised him greatly, it seemed that Vaan was much more than he first appears and Basch knew that there was probably much more to Vaan than they had seen so far. Unbeknownst to Basch Balthier was having similar thoughts about Vaan up ahead.

* * *

Eventually they reached the east gate of Rabanastre.

"I thank you"

Basch directed his comment at Balthier and Fran who had started to walk towards the gate into Rabanastre.

"If I where you I would avoid the crowds, remember in this town you are still a traitor"

Balthier had stopped and turned in reply to Basch's words. Balthier then turned to Vaan, smirking, obviously having missed some of the conversation that Basch and Vaan had a bit earlier.

"You're a fugitive too now. Stay low for a while. It wouldn't do for you to end up back in Nalbina, you're too interesting to get caught now."

As Balthier and Fran walked away Fran remarked over her shoulder.

"Keep the stone, it is ill-fated. We feel regret, we sought the stone and found ourselves only worry."

"Besides there is something I'm more interested in obtaining now anyway."

Balthier mumbled the last part to himself unaware that Fran heard the words he meant to keep to himself. Both sporting smirks although for different reasons Baltheir and Fran disappeared into the crowds of Rabanastre. Turing to Basch Vaan beckoned him away from the gate itself and towards the wall. Bending down Vaan opened a small opening that seemed to go straight to low town itself. Vaan checked to see if anyone was watching before sending Basch down and then joining him after resealing up the entrance.

While waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom of lowtown Basch saw Vaan whispering to an orphan before straitening up.

"Filo here can take you to the resistance. Good luck."

And with that Vaan disappeared into the hustle and bustle of lowtown while Basch tried to keep up with the surprisingly fast girl.

* * *

Vaan scampered through the maze that is lowtown dodging past the people that clustered in the streets. In no time he had reached Old Dalan's place where the injured would be. Pausing briefly to knock on the door he rushed in, seeing Old Dalan he immediately asked about the orphans and if the white magic worked.

"Don't worry so much Vaan Ratsbane."

Old Dalan replied in a teasing tone, he knew how protective Vaan could get over 'his' orphans.

"The white magic worked, just in time really, the children are fine they just need to rest for a week or so. They can stay here for the time being, it is quieter than your base and gives you a few less tow worry about for the time being. Anyway something tells me that you didn't just find the white magic in that treasure room?"

Vaan let out a breath of relief at Old Dalan's words before freezing slightly at the end.

"I found the gem that she told me about. I have a feeling that she was right about needing it and soon. Anyway thanks for the stone I couldn't have got in without your help, well not that easily anyway."

"Well Vaan, I have a small favour to ask of you, I was going to ask Kytes to do it but I think that you would be much better suited for the task. There is someone by the name of Azelas, yes one of the generals of the resistance, I need you to take this to him, you of course know where to find him."

Taking the blade from Old Dalan Vaan closely examined it.

"This is a sword of the old Order, are you sure that he will be able to use it?"

"I'm sure Vaan, besides did I say that Captain Azelas will be the one who will be using it?"

Old Dalan had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that told Vaan that he was enjoying being cryptic and Vaan would get no more from him. Turing to leave Vaan decided that he would do a quick stop at the base on the way to check on the others and pick up a certain scroll. Weaving his way through the citizens Vaan soon arrived at the base where upon entering he was immediately bundled by all of the orphans that were resting in there. After managing to extract himself from the pile of limbs he checked over the many orphans that had surrounded him, he spent some time reassuring them that he was alright and that the injured orphans would be ok as well. After the orphans had been reassured and went back to what they were doing before he entered Vaan went to his space and retrieved the scroll he kept locked away in a hiding spot. Turing to leave he was stopped by Kytes entering.

"Vaan, you're back, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Kytes, glad to see you are all ok. How is work at Miguelo's going?"

Kytes of one of the few that had managed to get honest work. He alongside Penelo worked for Miguelo although Kytes was more of an errand boy for him.

"It is going well although I have been in charge of the shop recently as Penelo has disappeared and hasn't been seen for a while. In fact the last time any of us saw her was just before you got taken to Nalbina. I'm worried about her, I know she isn't really part of the group but she is too innocent."

"Penelo is missing? Great. I need to do this favour for Old Dalan but while I do that why don't you go and investigate more. I'm sure someone has seen her."

With that Vaan left to go to the resistance base, although the worry about Penelo settled in the back of his mind. It didn't take long for him to reach the base although as usual the guards in front of it were distrusting and confrontational. It took five minutes of arguing and numerous retellings of why he has there before he was allowed in. The ignorance of the resistance really annoyed him sometimes. Entering in he heard the members arguing (as usual), this time it seemed to be about Basch, Ondore and Reks, short-sighted idiots. The argument abruptly halted when Basch walked in having washed and changed into his armour, Vaan could see Captain Azelas on the other side of the room address Basch.

"Now there is the Basch that I remember."

Basch replied with a plea for help and asking if Azelas would fight again at his side. Of course the other members of the resistance started again with their narrow-minded argument about his loyalty, it was clear to the still unnoticed Vaan that they had obviously forgotten about Arra and her marks, seems that they now have forgotten about all of their allies. Hearing then insult both Basch and his brother Vaan could no longer stay silent.

"My brother was no liar!"

"Just the opposite, Reks was the witness he needed. They had to make it appear as if I killed the king. Don't blame Reks"

Basch intervened seeing that if Vaan continued it would get ugly.

"So, this is Reks' brother. You look no different to all the other street rats skittering about lowtown."

Azelas strode over to Vaan and wrenched the sword out of his hands before throwing it over to Basch.

"Your words may convince this street rat, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate."

Vaan's face turned blank and unreadable at Azelas' words while Basch looked quite taken aback and slightly angry at his thoughtless words.

"Do you not think Amalia worth saving?"

Azelas turned away from Basch.

"I hold my men's lives in my hands and must see foes everywhere. That night, Vayne knew we were coming and I can't let such thing happen again. I can't trust you, I must treat you the same as Ondore, as any abettor of the Empire."

"Some things never change, do they Captain? You say that you have eyes everywhere but you don't seem to see anymore."

Basch and Vaan turned to leave as Azelas called out to him about the Resistance monitoring him. Just as they were about to pass through the door Basch turned to Vaan.

"I humbly request the help of the Children of Arra to locate Amalia."

At those words the resistance all went quiet and turned to stare at Basch and Vaan.

"You have it."

Was all Vaan said in reply before they left. Vaan could feel the eyes of each member of the Resistance on him and particularly on his feathered earing. Smirking to himself he wondered in the Resistance would finally realise that they are not alone and remember the other parts of the Order that still survive.

After exiting the base of the Resistance Vaan headed towards one of the exits of lowtown.

"We will need to find Balthier we are going to need his ship. The Marquis Ondore will be able to help us; although he seems to be a mouthpiece of the Imperials he actually is aiding the Resistance. Besides I heard that the Imperial Fleet is massing at Bhujerba if Amalia is not on one of those ships than Ondore will be able to help us locate her."

It didn't take long for them to reach the upper streets of Rabanastre, while walking Basch seemed to get even more uneasy as he passed countless orphans that before meeting Vaan he wouldn't have noticed. Noticing his discomfort Vaan stopped and turned to Basch.

"Like I said before a lot of kids lost their parents in the war, or before that in the plague. The Empire has caused so much misery; if Arra hadn't found us then things would have been a lot worse. We survive but really that is all most of us can do."

Entering the Sandsea pub they heard a commotion at the back, seeing Balthier and Fran, Vaan and Basch made their way over. Getting closer they could see an irate Miguelo almost shouting at Balthier.

"As I said it is a misunderstanding."

Balthier seemed quite annoyed and from the sounds of it this argument had been going on for a while.

"Misunderstanding!? What I understand is that they took Penelo because of you!"

"What? Who took Penelo? Where is she?"

Vaan cut into the argument as it seemed to be going nowhere and he wouldn't get any answers from listening to them.

"Vaan, some bounty hunters have taken Penelo and left a note for this Balthier telling him to come to the Bhujerba Mines."

Fran seeing Vaan's slight confusion spoke up.

"It's Ba'Gamnan; he was the one looking for us in Nalbina."

Seeing Miguelo about to start ordering Balthier again Vaan cut in.

"Yes we know about the Imperials massing there, but can't you just take Basch and I there and drop us off, I'll find her instead seeing as you are not taking responsibility for this problem that you have made."

Seeing Balthier about to protest about the last part Vaan elaborated.

"The handkerchief you gave her. Ba'Gamnan doesn't seem very smart so he must have thought that you have attachments to Penelo because he must have seem you give it to her. That is the only connection between you."

Vaan could tell that Balthier didn't want to go, probably because it sounded like orders and the pirate was too flighty for that. Before he grunted and stood up with Fran following.

"Make yourselves ready then, we will leave soon. Meet us in the Aerodrome by the west gate and don't take too long. "

Vaan told Basch that he would meet him in the Aerodrome shortly as he had to tell the orphans where he was going so that they wouldn't worry. Running back to their base he quickly explained what he was doing to the orphans there before leaving for the Aerodrome.

Arriving shortly he spotted the others waiting for him, seeing that he had arrived the others turned and were led by Balthier and Fran to their airship. Balthier seemed very proud of the ship and couldn't help but show off as they went and boarded.

"This is the Strahl."

It was and impressive looking ship and Vaan could barely contain himself from pestering Balthier with endless questions. As they entered the cockpit Balthier and Fran settled into a routine in preparation for take-off. In no time they were ready and launched into the sky and towards Bhujerba.

* * *

Well that is another chapter done. This took longer than I thought and anyone waiting for my story Stolen Magic I am working on it but I have writers block. Thank you for the review from ArchadianRose and yeah I didn't really like putting the game dialogue directly in so thanks for saying, I have still got some of it in but I am more likely to change it to suit my style.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4 Searching in the Dark

Chapter 4 – Searching in the Dark

The flight to Bhujerba passed in a blur of persistent questions (as Vaan showed his more childlike side for the first time), by the time Bhujerba was in sight Balthier was considering throttling Vaan but luckily for both Vaan's health and Balthier's sanity the sight of the floating city that is Bhujerba made Vaan shut up. Basch and Fran had found Vaan's pestering of Balthier amusing throughout the flight but unlike Vaan had noticed the signs of Balthier's growing anger and were relieved to see the end of the flight. It took little time to dock the Strahl, although Vaan was surprised at how easy it was for Balthier to get access to the bay, seems that security was lax if a notorious sky pirate (yes Vaan had heard of him, who hadn't?) with a very recognisable ship could get into anywhere with no resistance. Exciting the port Balthier had to hold Basch back slightly as Imperial soldiers rushed about frantically looking for someone.

"Don't, remember you are still a dead man and a notorious one at that, also no name while we are here."

Balthier whispered to Basch although the last bit was aimed at all of them, Vaan rolled his eyes as he guessed that Balthier was mainly aiming that last remark at him, sure he had acted a bit immature on the flight over but he knew when to keep quiet and what not to reveal, he had grown up on the streets after all. Moving away from the port and towards the main part of the city Balthier revealed the location of the mines on the other side of the city, shortly after saying this he was interrupted by a young teenager who was dressed far to expensively to be out wandering alone.

"You are on your way to the mines then? I have an errand to run and I am in need of some help to get past the monsters that make the mines their home"

Vaan studied the boy, his accent and attire revealed him to be an Archadian noble. At first Vaan wanted to tell the kid to get lost as he would only bring trouble and he didn't trust and Archadian but looking closely he spotted a silver pendant hanging around his neck that marked him as a white mage and thus must have taken the oaths to help and not hurt anyone no matter who they would be.

"Fine you can join us although a name would be appreciated along with the nature of your errand."

Balthier, Basch and Fran stared at Vaan as the serious side of him came back as he stared at the kid who held his gaze.

"My name is Lamont and as for errand I might ask you the same."

Conceding to Lamont Vaan turned and continued into the city with the others following him. Balthier caught up with Vaan and asked him if he was sure the kid was a good idea.

"Look around his neck Balthier, he carries the symbol of a white mages so can't act against us."

Glancing back at Lamont Balthier conceded the point and stayed with Vaan as they wound their way through the streets of Bhujerba. They reached the mines in a short amount of time and quickly descended down the steps.

'These mines must be under Imperial guard, the veins are the richest that can be found."

"Actually, with few exceptions the Imperial Army is not permitted in Bhujerba"

Lamont corrects Balthier's assumption and confirms Vaan's first opinion of Lamont being an Archadian noble and from the sounds of it very high up as no normal noble has information on the movements of the Archadian Army.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming out of the mine the group quickly hid and watched a Judge along with Marquis Ondore and their escorts emerge from the darkness.

"I trust that the purest of the magicite is being diverted.."

"I can assure you that it does reach Lord Vayne most discretely."

Marquis Ondore interrupted the Judge before he could continue further. After a whispered discussion about the loyalties of the Marquis they continued up the steps and into the city.

"Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

Lamont voiced what they were all thinking, clearly the child thought they were less knowledgeable of the world that then actually were. Although Balthier had to cut in as the boy didn't seem to know all of it.

"They say that he funds the resistance"

Seeing Lamont going to argue with Balthier Vaan cut in before it could escalate, they didn't have time for this.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, we need to go and find Penelo"

Vaan then ventured into the darkness of the mines with the others rushing to keep up. They caught up soon enough and Lamont questioned Vaan on who this Penelo was.

"She is a friend, nothing more and she is my responsibility. She was kidnapped and it is my fault so I need to make sure she gets back safe."

With that the group made their way through the mines with Basch and Vaan attacking close to the monsters while Balthier and Fran attacked from a distance with the addition of Lamont healing the party when they got injured. Eventually they reached a cavernous room at the end of the mines the group briefly rested while Lamont started to examine the walls where magicite could be faintly seen. Basch sees Lamont pulling out a small blue crystal and hold it up to a vein of magicite seemingly comparing the two.

"What is that?"

Basch wasn't the only one to notice Lamont's action as Vaan called out to him.

"This is manufactured Nethicite, unlike regular magicite, nethicite absorbs magical energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite, all at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory. So this is the place where they are getting the magicite."

At the mention of the Draklor Laboratory Balthier stalked over the Lamont, calling out to him.

"Your errand all attended to then, Lamont?"

"Yes thank you, I will repay you shortly."

This seemed to anger Balthier slightly and he put an arm out to pin Lamont to the wall. The others just watched in confusion but didn't interfere as Balthier was voicing the worries that were at the back of their minds.

"No, you'll repay us now. We don't have time to keep you around. So where did you hear this fairy tale about "nethicite"? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories? Tell me, who are you?"

Balthier would have continued questioning Lamont but at the moment when Lamont looked like he would cave and start answering the voice of Ba'Gamnan rang out.

"You took a long time coming here Balthier, after you slipped away from us at Nalbina we missed you."

The group turned to look at the approaching group of Bangaa armed with various weapons, of course Balthier couldn't miss the chance to get in a quick quip aimed at them.

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking doesn't suit you, Ba'Gamnan"

This enraged the Bangaa who snarled at Balthier briefly forgetting the others in the room with them.

"It's been too long since I've been paid, I'll carve my bounty out of that rich boy you have there."

"Hey scaly, what have you done with Penelo?"

Vaan couldn't contain himself any longer, Penelo was his responsibility even though she wasn't part of the core group she was too naive of the world to survive.

"The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, we don't care where, she served her purpose."

Vaan looked both relieved and worried at that announcement, he exchanged looks with the others but before they could do anything Larmont acted, he threw the nethicite at Ba'Gamnan and rushed pass. Taking advantage of this the rest of the group raced after Lamont with Balthier leading. He gave Ba'Gamnan a shove as he passed further throwing the Bangaa off balance and buying them a little more time. The four of them raced through the mines ignoring the monsters on their way, they constantly got glimpses of Lamont who kept a steady lead, they could hear the group of Bangaa behind them but they seemed to be falling behind as the group got closer to the entrance of the mines. Eventually they stopped having lost the chasing Bangaa, panting slightly they waited to recover before proceeding to the entrance to the mines, Vaan hung back slightly back from the others but Balthier noticed and slowed down to match his pace, they didn't talk but Balthier knew that Vaan was worried about Penelo, believing this to be his fault.

Shortly after they stepped out from the darkness of the mines into the bright sunlight of Bhujerba although they immediately had to hide at the sight of the Judge and Marquis that had emerged from the mines earlier. They watched Lamont walked towards them and Balthier had to grab Vaan as he spotted another person with the group, the Judge had hold of Penelo and Balthier had a hard time keeping Vaan hidden as he tried to get to her.

"I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege... Lord Larsa."

The voice of the Marquis rang out and the group drew a breath at the name of the child who had been with them, they all recognised the name of the younger brother of Vayne (the new consul of Rabanastre) and youngest son of the current emperor. The judge's voice interrupted their thoughts and they leant closer to listen.

"We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

Before he could continue Penelo's voice rang out insisting that she had been kidnapped but it was clear that the Judge did not believe her story. Balthier had to tighten his hold on Vaan again as he tried another lunge out to grab her.

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own... then I, too, am guilty. Marquis, I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?"

Larsa's voice cut through that of the Judges diffusing the growing tension, at the nod of the Marquis they departed. Once they were out of sight Balthier released Vaan.

"Do not worry, I believe he will treat her well"

Vaan turned to Fran considering her words.

"I'm not worried about him, he is a white mage after all, I'm more worried about the other Imperials, especially that judge."

There was silence as the others conceded to his point until Basch spoke up.

"Looks like our paths lead the same way then, we need to find a way to speak to Ondore."

"It seems that the Marquis is funding the resistance, we can go through them."

"The Marquis was the one who announced my execution two years ago, if word got out that reports were greatly exaggerated then his position would become quite unstable."

"The resistance he is funding bare no good will to you, Basch, if there was a way to get word of your survival to them it might get their attention."

While Balthier and Basch traded ideas on how to get the attention of the resistance and thus the Marquis, Vaan had been thinking on the numerous orphans he had spotted hiding around the city. Spotting a group near them he shook his head slightly drawing their attention to his feathered earing. As soon as they spotted it they whispered excitedly and all but two of them ran away while the two that stayed crept over to him.

"What you want, brother?"

"Do you guys know where the resistance is? We need to spread a rumour to get their attention. Can you spread a rumour that Captain Basch of Dalmasca is alive?"

"Yep we can brother, as for where they hide of course we know, we know everything that happens"

He turned to see the others watching him with curiosity, ignoring them for now he turned back to the two children.

"Thank you. I need to you go and spread a rumour that Captain Basch of Dalmasca lives, when the resistance come to find him direct them to me then can you lead my friends to the resistance base."

They smiled and nodded before scampering off to spread the message, Vaan turned back to the group to explain what was going on.

"There are orphans in every city, I don't know how she did it but all the children in the major cities know or know of Arra. We all consider each other siblings and will help each other when we can. If you have her mark then they will help you as well"

He gestured to his earing as he explained about the mark.

"They will spread the rumour of Basch surviving and when the resistance come calling they will direct them to me. Once they take me to their hideout the orphans will lead you there, discreetly, once there we can use them to get us to Ondore. Hopefully they will listen to reason and won't decide to kill us. It will be best if we split up for now so that they are not suspicious of you guys."

With that Vaan left the others and went to wander around the city until the resistance came for him. Surprisingly it didn't take long for the resistance to get wind of the rumours and find him, four of the guides that were all around the city surrounded him from where he was standing and quickly escorted him to the tavern where a Bangaa threw him into a room at the back. Looking round he could see several members of the resistance include an aide to Marquis Ondore, no all he had to do is stall until the others got here, didn't seem he had to do much though as the resistance members squabbled amongst themselves.

"This is the one, Havharo. Says he's Captain Basch he does."

"He would sooner pass for the King."

"I knew he weren't no Captain! That was a mean trick to be playing."

"If at trickery it ended, it would end well enough. But why this boy, and why Captain Ronsenburg? An explanation is due, and I will hear it. The Empire's hounds grow passing bold indeed."

"Such a shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you. Agents masquerading as guides, a hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we? Alright Vaan?"

Balthier and Fran made their usual dramatic entrance form behind where the resistance members had gathered around Vaan. The resistance members look shocked and made towards their weapons, although with their secrecy and security being as it is Vaan was surprised that this didn't happen more often. Just as they looked about to rush them the apparent leader called for them to wait, following Balthier and Fran's dramatic entrance Basch slowly walked into the room while the resistance looked on in stunned silence.

"So, it is true Basch fon Ronsenburg does still live. Something tells me this will be a strange tale indeed."

Glad that they were being given a chance to explain Basch launched into the explanation of what actually happened that night, his imprisonment and subsequent escape, with input and help from Vaan. By then end of the story the resistance were sitting in stunned silence while Balthier and Fran sat behind them looking bored.

"I knew there must be more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale... Ah, to see the Marquis' face when he learns of it."

"Well that is what we want to see as well"

Vaan interrupted the leader deciding to get down to the point of why they were here. The leader refocused on him having mainly forgotten he was there, Vaan supposed he must look out of place with the others given his age and general street rat appearance.

"I'm sure that can be arranged although I would like to know your role in this, you seem to know too much for a common street rat."

Vaan decided not to reply and seeing the anger on the leader's face Basch decided to intervene, he knew that if it came to a fight Vaan would win but they did not need that hassle now, it seemed to Basch that over the two year he had been imprisoned the resistance had grown arrogant and insular, believing themselves to be the only one who can defeat the empire and refuse to seek help from anyone, he hoped that Amalia had not become to entrenched in their way of thinking.

"He is someone sworn to protect Rabanastre and her allies, you forget that you are not the only ones who oppose the Empire."

The leader looked taken aback by the abrupt response however at the looks he was receiving from both Basch and Vaan decided to drop it. Having gotten too bored of the conversation and the stalling Balthier spoke up from where he and Fran had been sitting while this was going on.

"Right, now that that is out of the way you said that you could get us to see the Marquis?"

The leader said nothing but turned to the aide.

"There is nothing more to be said, I will set up a meeting with the Marquis, come to the estate when you can and the guards will let you in."

With that the group left the tavern, standing outside Vaan spotted the same group of orphans he had talked to earlier, he said nothing to them but tossed them a small bag of gil in thanks for their help, they grabbed the bag and scampered off without looking back. They decided to split up and restock from the various shops and agreed to meet in front of the Marquis' estate in an hour.

Vaan perused the shops but apart from potions and the like he didn't buy anything, his armour and dagger had been given to him by Arra and he couldn't replace them, they were unique. When the hour was up he was the first one at the meeting point, it didn't take long for first Balthier and Fran to arrive and then Basch, not needing to say anything they walked up to the guards guarding the entrance to the estate where they we admitted without any words needed. They were lead through the Estate and to the chamber where the Marquis was waiting, the guard left them at the doors and apart from the Marquis there appeared to be no one else in the room.

"So Basch fon Ronsenburg does live, it was not long that I announced your execution, Vayne doesn't seem to have left anything to chance."

"Your proclamation is the only reason I still live. We need your help, the Imperials have captured a resistance member by the name of Amalia we need to rescue her."

"We? Is this Amalia that important?"

Basch gestured to Vaan in response to the first question then gave a bow of fealty, Vaan recognised it and the pieces clicked in his head no wonder Amalia looked familiar she was the same woman who he helped to escape that night two years ago and the apparent dead princesses. It seemed that the Marquis, Balthier and Fran also recognised the gesture for what it was. Before they continued Vaan cut in with the other reason he was here.

"Have you seen Lord Larsa, he has my friend Penelo with him."

"Unfortunately Lord Larsa has already departed for Rabanastre."

Vaan looked downhearted at this, it seemed that there was nothing he could do at the moment. The Marquis turned back to Basch and contemplated him for a moment.

"Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains... an easy burden to bear."

Basch and Vaan looked a bit taken aback at first as they caught the meaning by his words before realising that it would be the only plan of action that they could take to rescue Amalia. Basch turned to Balthier and Fran in apology before turning back to the Marquis and drawing his sword. Balthier shouted for them to wait finally realising the plan but before he could stop Basch the Marquis called out for the guards who immediately burst into the room and subjugated them. Whilst they were being lead out the Marquis had some final words for them.

"They are to be taken to Judge Ghis, he must be busy with two important prisoners but he can accommodate one more"

As he said this he stared at Vaan's earing, as they were lead out and on to a transported Vaan contemplated his strange words before he was filled with hope. He could only think of one other person apart from Amalia who would be a prisoner of great importance. After two years he might be able to find her.

* * *

Hi, sorry for the wait I have been busy with uni and working during the holidays. For people waiting for my other story Stolen Magic I am very sorry but have writers block at the moment but it is not abandoned. Thanks for reading.

Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue Mission

Chapter 5 – Rescue Mission

They were lead out of the estate and on to a waiting airship, it didn't take long for them to be flown to the Dreadnought Leviathan where they were lead to the main control room, where they were announced. In the control room there were the judge, Ondore called him Ghis, many Imperials both soldiers and crew and turning towards them was Amalia. She paused as she saw them in the silence Basch decided to break it.

"Majesty"

He didn't get a chance to continue as 'Amalia' strode over to him and raised her hand to slap him before hesitating at seeing the feathers in his hair, it seems that she remembers the advice Vaan had given her two years ago, she glanced at the rest of the group and Vaan felt with a flash of annoyance that she didn't recognise him, seems that the attitude of the resistance has slipped in. While she was staring at Basch in shock Judge Ghis decided to cut in.

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due... the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean number of the insurgence."

Vaan instantly hated the sound of Ghis' voice, it dripped with all the arrogance and self-importance that swamps the Empire. Focusing back on the conversation as Ashe interrupted him with her insistence that they were the Resistance not insurgents.

"The Consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof... they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

Ghis continued on with Asch interrupting him every now and again insisting on her truthfulness, if she is all that is left of the Rabanastre royals then it was going to be much harder than he thought to get rid of the empire, Vaan thought, Basch's voice interrupted the conversation going on between Ghis and Ache and Vaan's thoughts.

"I was entrusted a task by the king, there is a powerful artefact that will prove her claims. The Dusk Shard and only I know where to find it."

"You betrayed the king, why would he even think of trusting you with that?"

Once again Ache's whiny tones interrupted the conversation, Basch through Vaan a look, it seemed that he was rapidly losing patience with the princess like the rest of them. Deciding that she needed to shut up before the Judge decided to just kill them all and save himself a headache Vaan intervened.

"Stop being stubborn, you may be the princess but around this lot you are the same as the rest of us."

"Watch your tongue, is this how you would…"

Ache abruptly stopped speaking, staring at something in one of Vaan's small bags that hung from his belt. Looking at what the princess was staring at Vaan groaned as he realised that the Dawn Shard had decided to announce its presence and was glowing in response to Aches presence. Seeing that there was no use to keep it hidden Vaan brought the stone out, maybe he could use it as a bargaining chip or at least stall Ghis until they figured out what to do. Ignoring the surprised mutterings from Balthier and the annoyed one from Basch Vaan looked towards Ghis who had started laughing, from the look in his eye they knew what the stones are.

"Brilliant, this will save us a lot of time, you have brought us the stone directly."

Ghis held out his hand and Vaan knew that he had no choice, looking back at the others Fran and Basch gave him a small nod while Balthier just looked annoyed at being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Giving a sigh Vaan held out to stone and handed it over to Ghis.

"Your word Ghis, no executions."

Inspecting the stone Ghis turned away from them, calling back over his shoulder as he studied the stone.

"Take them to the cells, keep the princess separate, put her with the other woman."

Vaan's head snapped up at Ghis' words, that was the second time an important prisoner had been mentioned, trying not to get his hopes up in case it was her he allowed himself to be lead out with the others. They were lead along the corridors and it looked like they were being taken to the transport ship.

"So the Dawn Shard was the artefact that you mentioned, the fates play games with us."

"Tell your fates to leave me and Fran out of this, I have enough problems without struggles between countries."

Balthier had heard what Basch had said to Vaan and decided to put his thoughts in. Glancing back at both of them Vaan could see a gleam in their eyes that spelt trouble for the Imperial soldiers, realising their plan Vaan waited until he could join the conversation.

"There was nothing I could do to keep you out of it, things were moving too quickly, opportunity and all that."

"Of course, I understand, you have your honour and duty to consider. Still I can't believe that she was the princess, I thought they had more decorum."

Seeing the guard close to retaliating to get them to be quiet Vaan decided to push them over.

"She it still the child that was smuggled out of the palace, two years ago, looks like the resistance has been coddling her all this time."

Hearing the guard yell at them Vaan knew that they had pushed him over, turning he caught sight of the guard jabbing his spear at Balthier only for him to catch it and pull the guard off balance, turning quickly to the nearest guard Vaan darted at him and managed to land a powerful kick to his head before he could react to the sudden explosion by the group. Looking up he could see all but two of the guards disabled while one of the last two seemed to be strangling the other. Getting into a defensive position with the others they watched at the guard tossed the other to the side before taking off his helmet to reveal Captain Vossler. They relaxed and Balthier and Vaan worked quickly to release the group of their shackles while Vossler removed his armour.

"So the Marquis has been busy, I didn't think he could work this fast."

"Your were lucky I was this close, I did not ask for his aide lightly, it has been two years and only I have kept her majesty safe, I cannot trust anyone."

Hearing Vossler's words Vaan scoffed, it was this thinking that isolated the resistance form the people of Dalmasca and alienated them. Either not hearing his snort or ignoring it, Vaan was more inclined to believe the latter as Vossler was one who believed in the superiority of the resistance over the population.

"I am getting her out and I need your help."

'You have it"

Reaffirming Vaan's opinion of him Vossler didn't wait for any of the others to reply he turned and stalked back along the corridor back into the ship with the rest of the group hurrying behind him after agreeing to stick together. They snuck through the ship, avoiding the laser traps that were pretty obvious to spot they quickly dispatched any Imperials they came across. Basch dropped back with Vaan to ask about his reaction to Ghis' words, checking that the others couldn't hear him Vaan whispered to Basch.

"I think that Arra might be here, Ondore mentioned two high level prisoners, one is the Princess and there are no other important people that the Imperials have, trust me I know, the children of Arra have a much better information network than the resistance so don't look at me like that. We have been trying to find her since she got captured the only way she could remain unheard of is if they kept her airborne so it is likely that she is here, Ghis also mentioned another important prisoner, even you are not important enough to be kept on this ship so the only other prisoner could be her."

Basch looked startled at his words but as Vaan explained he couldn't fault the logic of it. They both sped up to catch up with the rest of the group although only Balthier seemed to notice that they had fallen behind. Pressing on with more determination they eventually reached a large open room, as soon as they reached the middle of the room the doors all shut and a judge and three soldiers appeared at each end, ignoring Vosslers shouting about taking out the leaders the four of them charged at the group nearest the entrance while Vossler ignored them and charged at the ones near the exit, they fell into the usual routine of Fran and Balthier picking them off at range while Basch locked blades with the soldiers using strength over speed with Vaan darting round his opponent striking and retreating faster than they could react. As they had almost reached the cells Vaan fought with a ferocity that had not been seen before, it wasn't long before they dealt with the first group before charging at the second group that Vossler wasn't doing well against, Vaan noted that Vossler didn't seem to fight with any strategy and instead just used brute strength to wear them down but in the process wasted a lot of time and energy to do so. It didn't take long to dispatch the remaining Imperials, looking through their things Vaan found the access codes to the Brig and a master key for the security alarms, pocketing the two Vaan straightened up to see Vossler trying to force open the door to the Brig while the others were waiting for him to finish up, apparently being the expert on breaking and entering. Sighing to himself Vaan called out to the others.

"Would this help?"

Holding up the key card he shouldered past Vossler and opened the door, holding back the others Vaan, Balthier and Fran checked out the Brig making sure there were no other guards, looks like they trusted their security as there were none. Looking back to see Vossler being held back by Basch to stop him just charging in Vaan looked over to Balthier and Fran before motioning them to split and check both sides, looking through the cells Vaan wondered why they were completely trashed, it looked like a wild animal had been in there. Hearing an exclamation from the other side he looked to see Balthier and Fran had discovered an imprisoned Moogle merchant, dismissing it Vaan reached the last door on this side, hoping that this was the right one he reached out with a trembling hand and opened the final door, blinking his eyes to adjust he say a small figure rushing towards him, reacting instinctively he flipped the attacker and pinned them to the floor before he got a good look. Looking down he realised that it was the princess, Asche, that had attacked him and when she stopped struggling he let her up. Hearing a gasp he peered into the cell where he could just make out a gloomy figure, hope blossomed in his chest as he passed Asche to Vossler, ignoring the rest of the group and slowly made his way into the cell, his eyes adjusted quickly to the gloom and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Bound in heavy shackles that glowed softly and dressed in the remains of the outfit he last saw her in was Arra, she looked exhausted and could barely stand, ignoring Balthier's cry of surprise he rushed over to he and supported her as she struggled to stay standing. Cradling her Vaan frantically checked over Arra before looking at the shackles trying to work out how to get them off her. He heard Balthier and Fran enter behind him and saw Fran reaching to inspect the shackles out of the corner of his eye before he could do anything Arra lurched back and gasped out.

"Vierra, don't touch"

Seeing Fran and Balthier flinch back Vaan slowly coaxed Arra back and spotted why she didn't want Fran to touch the shackles, looking over his shoulder he called out to Balthier.

"Balthier, the shackles have heavy magic draining powers, I'll need your help to get them off quickly, they are slowly killing her."

Seeing Balthier rush over Vaan worked on the shackles on her left while Balthier worked on the others, when the last lock fell off Vaan picked up Arra fully as she fell forward. She stumbled slightly before regaining her footing as her magic levels started to recharge.

"Arra are you going to be ok getting out of here or do you need help?"

Arra considered Vaan's question before grimacing as they effects of the prolonged magic drain made themselves known.

"I'll be fine in a while"

Knowing that was her way of saying yes Vaan went to support her before remembering the daggers and flute he had picked up in Nalbina.

"I found these in Nalbina, thought you would want them."

Accepting them Arra let Vaan help her out to the others, seeing that they were ready to go Vaan motioned for them to clear out. They cautiously crept out of the Brig but as soon as they exited alarms started blaring throughout the ship, deciding to forgo stealth Vaan let Fran and Balthier take the lead while he Asche and Arra were protected from behind by Vossler and Basch, this configuration worked the best as any Imperials were quickly and efficiently dispatched by Balthier and Fran before they got in reach as Vaan supported Arra and Asche. As they passed through one of the many rooms Vaan noticed a security hub hidden in the corner, calling for a brief rest he quickly used the master key to disable the alarms temporarily, as soon as the alarms stopped blaring the group proceeded at a more cautious pace as the Imperials were confused due to the sudden quiet. They managed to get back to the area outside one of the launch stations without much confrontation when Vaan heard a pair of quiet footsteps, motioning the others to get ready they sighed in relief when Larsa and Penelo came running round the corner, spotting them Larsa just about managed to get Penelo to not scream out Vaan's name and pulled her over.

"Vaan you're ok and who is that?"

"I'm fine Penelo and this is Arra, she is an old friend."

"You guys need to go, Ghis will know you have escaped by now and will be working to block you off before you can get out. Captain Azelas you need to come with me there is another way to reach an airship before it gets blocked off."

Larsa stopped Penelo from replying stressing the urgency of their escape.

"Why would someone like you help us?"

Vossler being the idiot he was failed to notice the white mage pendant on Larsa's chest and assumed he must be like his brother. Shooting Vossler a dirty look Vaan didn't get a chance to respond before Larsa replied.

"Lady Asche and Captain Ronsenburg by all rights you both should be dead, that you both were revealed to be dead has shown a thread, our actions here on out will pull at that thread to whatever end it leads. I believe it is for the good of all."

Asche and Vossler didn't look convinced but accepted the help for now.

"Penelo, a gift, I hope it keeps you safe."

Penelo accepted the strange jewel and thanked Larsa before he led Vossler off to find another ship. Vaan gave Penelo a knowing look to which she blushed before gesturing for Balthier and Fran to lead them onward towards the hangers, Vaan handed Penelo Arra to support as neither could fight while Vaan took Vossler's vacant spot at the rear of the group with Basch. They reached the hanger shortly and rushed in, half way across the room a large group of Imperial soldiers poured into the room as the doors slammed shut behind them and Ghis sauntered out in front of them a cocky smirk on his face.

"Such a great shame, I thought that you would be open to us helping you to restoring Dalmasca, such a shame such a mighty kingdom has fallen to this level, you used to rule the skies but now well, such a tragedy what happened to that. Oh well, we have your proof of heritage, I'm sure a maid of passing resemblance will do."

With that Ghis cast what appeared to be Firaga at the party and Vaan leapt in front of Penelo and Arra while Balthier covered Fran and Basch helped to cover Arra however as the spell reached the group it was dispersed and appeared to be absorbed into the jewel that Larsa had given Penelo. The group stared in shock for a moment as Penelo brought out the jewel into full view and they all realised that it was nethicite. Seeing Ghis recover from his shock the group readied for battle.

"Your majesty does not disappoint, you spurn an honourable surrender just like your father and the rest of your pathetic country."

Asche went to charge at Ghis before Arra flung out her hand to stop her, she motioned to Vaan who was staring at Ghis looking murderous, Arra decided that the time was right to reveal one secret and correct the misunderstanding that these Imperials have about the current state of Dalmasca.

"Vaan, Ghis appears to think that that faction is completely dead, why don't you correct him?"

Vaan looked back towards Arra before a feral grin appeared on his face, turning back towards GHis, Vaan started slowly walking over before stopping half way between the groups.

"Can you guys deal with the rest of them?"

Not waiting for a reply Vaan drew his dagger and held it vertically.

"What can one street rat do? Don't try to play with the big boys you won't last long brat."

Not responding to Ghis' taunt Vaan just stared at Ghis as a silver summoning circle appeared beneath him. The others watched in shock or in Arra's case satisfaction as Vaan was encased in a bright light that was emitted from the circle, it disappeared to reveal a different Vaan. He was encased in silver and blue scale armour, there were two small reptilian wings that sprouted from the back and on his face was a blue crown in the shape of a dragon head, his dagger had changed into a silver double ended spear that was longer than he was tall. Ghis was viably shocked by the transformation but regained his composure after not too long.

"Impossible, I admit you put on a good show but all the Dragoons were wiped out."

"They were, but did you really think that the secrets had been lost, the Dragoons were my troops their secrets stayed with me."

Ghis stared in astonishment at Arra as he tried to comprehend her words although the others were in the same situation. Giving Ghis little time to recover Vaan charged and their deadly dance began, this gave the others a signal to attack the Imperials while trying to cover Arra and Penelo with Penelo healing the others. Vaan and Ghis were locked in a deadly dance with neither giving way Vaan slowly started to gain ground and landed hits on Ghis spotting an opening Vaan leapt back and then channelled magic into his legs to leap into the air before delivering a devastating blow to Ghis and knocking him out. Turning to look at the others Vaan saw that they were managing to hold the numerous imperials off, hearing a scuffle at the door Vaan and the others watched as it opened and Vossler ran through.

"We've managed to secure a ship, come on!"

Vaan rushed over to the others and helped to carve a path towards Vossler who was defending the door, working together it didn't take long to get to the door and they sealed it behind them after running through. Vossler did a double take at Vaan's appearance but at Basch's instance they rushed towards where the ship was waiting. Seeing the ship Balthier decided to express his disdain at it.

"An Atamos, this is all you could get, hardly fit for a leading man."

"Can I fly it then?"

"Do we look mad?"

Vaan looked put out by Fran's apparent lack of trust in him before realising that he had never flown and thus it was probably well founded. The group pilled on with all but Vaan and Arra pilling into the cockpit, Vaan could hear Penelo urging Balthier to go faster but didn't realise that to get away they needed to not be suspicious and thus needed to go slow, turning back he was happy to see that Arra was looking stronger as time passed, hopefully she would just need some food and rest, especially now that she had her magic reserves back. As they got back into Bhujerba Vaan cast the spell to reverse his transformation as they didn't want to stand out. Seeing the expectant gave of the group Vaan just sighed before promising to give them their answers when they saw the Marquis as he didn't want to explain it twice. Disembarking Vaan led the group back to the Marquis' residence as he was expecting them.

* * *

I'm back, sorry for the wait but I've been working and have exams for uni. Please leave a review they are always appreciated, thanks for reading.


End file.
